gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018)
The sixth anime adaptation. It premiered on April 1st, 2018. This anime adaptation celebrates the 50th anniversary of the original 1968 anime. It is animated by Toei Animation. Story Main story: Nearly twenty years into the 21st century, people have forgotten the existence of Yōkai. When a number of unexplainable phenomena plague adults of the human world with confusion and chaos, thirteen-year-old Mana writes a letter to the Yōkai Post in search of answers, to soon be greeted by GeGeGe no Kitarō. Western Yōkai Arc (Episode #27~Episode #37): "The Ring of Arcana," a treasure of the western yōkai world has been stolen by a witch named Agnès. Following after her, Backbeard, the strongest emperor in the western yōkai world, and his minions start invading Japan. Agnès, who escapes from the hands of Backbeard, meets Kitarō and asks for his help, but...!? Agnès is chased by Wolf Man, Vampire, Frankenstein, and even another witch who is Agnès's own sister. What is the secret hidden in The Ring of Arcana? What is the reason for Agnès coming to Japan? What exactly is Backbeard's true desire...!? Four Generals of Jigoku Arc (Episode 50~Episode 75): Medama-Oyaji's teacup bath, Konaki-Jijii and Sunakake-Babaa's noisy conversation. It looks like the usual time of peace is flowing in the GeGeGe Forest. But Kitarō is acting weird; it looks like he is searching for something with Kagami-Jijii. At the same time, Kitarō receives a letter from a human boy asking for his help. He departs for the Tohoku area to meet the sender, but a mysterious figure is observing him from afar...!?　 About Theme Songs ;Opening theme *GeGeGe no Kitarō by Kiyoshi Hikawa ;Ending theme # Kagami no Naka kara by Maneki Kecak (Ep. 1~13) # GET A NOTE by Rekishi (Ep. 14~26) # Mienkeredomo Orundayo by Kiyoshi Hikawa (Ep. 27~37) # No.999 by go! go! vanilla (Ep. 38~49) # RONDO by BUCK-TICK (Ep. 50~62) # Ushimitsu Janborī by Stardust Revue (Ep.63~?) Soundtrack *TV GeGeGe no Kitarō Original Soundtrack (2018, 36 tracks) Cast Main Cast Notes *Masako Nozawa, who originated the role of Kitarō in the 1968 adaptation, takes over the role of Medama-Oyaji. The role had been performed by Isamu Tanonaka since the 1968 adaptation and up to his death in 2010. *Bin Shimada had previously voiced Medama-Oyaji in a small number of cameo appearances, as well as the film Yo-kai Watch: Shadowside Oni-ō no Fukkatsu, and had also voiced various characters in the 1996 adaptation. *Toshio Furukawa, Mayumi Tanaka and Hideyuki Tanaka had previously voiced Aobōzu, Mrs. Nurikabe and Bakerō respectively for the 2007 adaptation. *Kappei Yamaguchi had previously voiced Nopperabō in the 1996 adaptation. *Umeka Shōji had previously voiced minor characters in the 2007 adaptation. Guest Cast :Voice actors who voiced main characters in previous adaptations are listed bold. Episodes Trivia Promotional Images GeGeGe no Kitaro 2018 Key Visual.jpg|Main Key Visual GeGeGe_no_Kitaro_2018_Anime_Promotional_Poster.jpg|GeGeGe no Kitaro 2018 Key Visual Western Yokai Arc.jpg|The Western Yōkai Arc Key Visual 2019 Visual.jpg|Four Generals of Jigoku Arc Key Visual Nurarihyon Arc.jpg|Nurarihyon Arc Key Visual Trailers GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018) - Teaser Trailer 1 ENG SUB GeGeGe no Kitaro 2018 Trailer (SPD 1.5) Episode Recaps GeGeGe no Kitarō 2018's brief episode recaps. Includes spoilers. DVD Covers DvD_Volume_1_Rental_Cover.jpg DvD Volume 2 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 3 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 4 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 5 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 6 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 7 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 8 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 9 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 10 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 11 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 12 Rental Cover.jpg 2018 DvD Volume 13 Rental Cover.jpg pt-br:Anime de 2018 vi:GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018) Category:Anime Category:TV series